


Wonderful life

by ST_Discovery_20XX, szelena



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: Спецквест [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Пол и Хью уже поженились на корабле почти полгода назад, но родственники Хью хотят обычную человеческую свадьбу. Пол согласился, но, кажется, не слишком рад.





	Wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое АУ, Сару — капитан "Дискавери". Учитываются события по 2х06 серию.

  
— Пол, мы правда можем все отменить, я вижу, что…  
  
— Ну уж нет! — Стамец ударяет ладонью по столу, и первые разложенные карточки рассадки гостей разлетаются во все стороны. — Черт.   
  
Он наклоняется их собрать.   
  
— Нет, Хью, я ничего не хочу отменять, и не потому, что придется объясняться перед полусотней недовольных родственников.  
  
Калбер крутит на пальце гладкое матовое кольцо в попытке унять волнение — этой привычке нет и полугода, но она уже прочно укоренилась. Он видит, как нервничает Стамец все эти дни, и уже жалеет, что сдался под бесконечным напором видеозвонков с поздравлениями и вопросами о том, что, мол, свадьба на звездолете — это, конечно, хорошо, но когда ждать “нормальную”? Хью уверен, что тогда его супруг просто со смирением принял происходящее, хотя, если бы это зависело только от него, сам никогда бы не предложил подобного.  
  
Пол резко садится и шипит, больно задев рукой край столешницы. Хью перехватывает его ладонь, поглаживая ушибленные костяшки, и тот разжимает пальцы. Несчастные карточки заваливаются в щель между подушками.  
  
— Со стороны, наверное, выглядит, что все это меня ужасно бесит. — Пол притягивает Хью в объятия, целует в висок. — Но, честное слово, я этого хочу. Я перфекционист, но ужасен в организации чего угодно вне своей лаборатории, и сейчас если я бываю зол — то только сам на себя.   
  
Хью хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает вклиниться в словесный поток. Пол чувствует, что должен выговориться и не дать непониманию разрастись еще больше.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, ты предлагал всю организацию поручить кому-то, и это было бы эффективно, и я бы нервничал только от самой идеи семейных застолий, а сейчас сидел бы, обложившись очередными образцами, и тебя увидел бы только к вечеру, как будто не происходит ничего важного. — Он кладет Хью на колено руку ладонью вверх, и тот не задумываясь переплетает пальцы в ответ. — Но важное происходит. В прошлом я не раз давал понять, как отношусь к свадьбе. Все эти формальности казались такими заезженными и скучными. Ты… просто принимал это, как и все остальное во мне. А когда ты вернулся, я… — Голос срывается, и Пол зажмуривается, переводя дыхание. — Я понял, что мне совершенно наплевать, насколько это банально, насколько я буду выглядеть как сентиментальный дурак и все в таком духе, — я больше не хочу пропустить ни одного особенного момента, который могу разделить с тобой. Мы могли бы ждать подходящих условий и времени и все впервые планировать только сейчас или еще позже, но мне было важно провести ту церемонию на корабле, там, где произошло столько страшного, и оставить это страшное, наконец, позади. Но в итоге вышло немного… Хью? Хью, дорогой, тише, все хорошо.   
  
Хью всхлипывает и крупно вздрагивает у Пола в руках, тот успокаивающе гладит его по спине, обнимая крепче.  
  
После возвращения внешне Калбер казался прежним, но с его психологическим состоянием все было не так просто, и улучшения происходили медленно.   
  
Несмотря на недавние прозрения, Стамец по-прежнему считал себя ужасным и неловким во всех этих хрупких моментах утешения и поддержки, но продолжал делать все, что мог.   
  
Пол укладывает супруга себе на колени, перебирает чуть отросшие на макушке волосы и продолжает говорить, вспоминая забавные моменты церемонии на Дискавери. Вскоре Хью начинает улыбаться, хотя глаза еще блестят.   
  
  
Тогда все действительно прошло не так, как они себе представляли, начиная с того, что пришлось объяснять капитану, что вообще происходит. Сару прочитал их заявление, сказал, что, в принципе, конечно, может поженить их еще раз, согласно корабельным традициям, ради самого праздника, но процедура подписания бумаг будет точно лишней. На почти синхронный вопрос “В смысле “еще раз”?” Сару уверенно ответил: “Ну ведь вы давно женаты” — и был крайне удивлен, узнав, что нет. Удивлены были буквально все, и под конец дня Стамец почти охрип, объясняя, что нет, это не празднование десятилетней или даже двадцатилетней, по чьим-то предположениям, годовщины, и да, каюту им дали не по уставу, а за его личную невыносимость и упрямство, которым Лорка предпочел уступить, чем терпеть ежедневно, а все остальные позже уже не разбирались. Пол пытался хотя бы немного оградить Хью от всей этой суматохи и, когда засыпал, уткнувшись ему в шею, чувствовал себя отпахавшим две смены, но знал, что все делает правильно.  
  
На самой церемонии в какой-то момент Стамецу показалось, что, когда придет время говорить слова клятвы, он не сможет произнести ни звука или просто начнет плакать, и это в любом случае будет провал. Осознание того, насколько огромная пропасть лежит между его представлениями о таких вещах как о банальных и излишних, и тем, как это ощущается на самом деле, было оглушающим. Даже если записать происходящее просто в список важных проявлений любви, это уже того стоило.   
  
Узнав когда-то мнение Стамеца о браке, Хью больше не заводил об этом разговоров и запретил себе мечтать, что может что-то измениться, принял ситуацию как есть. Это не меняло ничего кардинально, но об одной детали возможной прекрасной жизни пришлось забыть. Происходящее же сейчас казалось сном, и только непривычное ощущение гладкого металла на пальце и совершенно нелепый свадебный торт с двумя сахарными грибами на верхушке, срочно приготовленный Тилли и Майкл в связи с внезапным сбоем репликаторов, давали ощущение реальности. И она оказалась даже лучше, чем он когда-то представлял.  
  
  
Пол отворачивает экран падда так, чтобы уже заснувшему Хью не светило в лицо, и набирает пару писем. На самом деле осталось не так много забот, если не убиваться по каждой мелочи. Пол тянется положить падд на тумбочку, тот покачивается на краю, но все равно падает, хорошо стукнувшись об пол. Противоударная защита в порядке, Пол даже не собирается поднимать прибор, его больше интересует, не разбудил ли этот звук Хью, но тот только придвигается ближе. Пол поправляет ему одеяло и проваливается в сон.   
  
Свадьба назначена через неделю. 


End file.
